


Just a Peek

by rottentiger



Series: My noncontober prompts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Chains, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Kink Discovery, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Top Joker (DCU), gagging, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentiger/pseuds/rottentiger
Summary: Superman stumbles on an unexpected scene. It awakens something in him.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU) & Clark Kent, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: My noncontober prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954246
Comments: 7
Kudos: 240
Collections: Batbitch - Batman getting fucked





	Just a Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Noncontober Day 17: Forced Blowjob, Batjokes (+ voyeur Supes)

Clark has been looking for hours when he finally heard Bruce’s heart beat. The moment he saw the news of Joker’s of the billionaire, he knew he had to intervene. Sure, Bruce can handle the clown, but it’s not like he had something else to do, Metropolis has been thankfully quiet, so he can afford to help a friend.

By the pacing of their heart beats and gaspings Clark assumed they where still fighting, maybe they can get over with this quickly.

Unsurprisingly, their location is one of the many clown’s hideout Bruce made him learn by memory, an old abandoned theater on a nearly as abandoned side of Gotham, he followed their sound as quickly as he could, not wanting to be hard just yet. The curtains of the stage are closed, but he knows they’re behind it, softly lifting himself off the floor levitates towards it, but the closer he gets to the stage the weirder Bruce’s sounds become. Now Joker is the only one gasping, while Bruce was more likely… gagging. 

He moves faster than he meant to, and he’s in front of the big, dirty curtains in an instant. He opens them, but closes it as soon as he did. Whatever scene he expected to find, it wasn’t this. His own heart quickens and his breath become heavier. On the other side of the curtain the sounds grow louder, snapping him out of his shock.

Clark opens the curtain again, only enough to peek at the scene this time, swallow the lump on his troath and trying to even his breath.

Right there, at the center of the stage: Bruce on his knees, tied up with chains everywhere, his arms behind his back and his mouth spread open by some sort of hook claw that wraps itself around his friend’s head with leather, he’s wearing a cheap, imitation of his batsuit, but without his usual cowl he can see the tears streaming down his face and his painful expression. And with him no other than the Joker with both hands firmly on either side of billionaire’s face, pants below his thighs and cock hard, thrusting it violently into the Dark Knight's throat.

Clark knows he should move and help him, stop this humiliating attack right away, but he just can't, instead he holds the curtain tighter, careful to keep his breath even. He doesn't understand why he's unable to do anything but watch as the clown continues to abuse his friend. Some sick fascination keeps him in place, he never thought he’d see Bruce, The Batman, like this. He’s seen him in wounded and still resistant, he seen him in almost murderous rage, stubborn and strong. But never like this, never so… docile. He’s not even fighting, he’s just taking it, his face looks pained but he doing nothing about it.

A stab of arousal hits him with every sound and whine Batman makes. He feels so guilty but so turned on, he shouldn’t feel like this, he should do something, her knows he should. And yet, so lost on the view, he doesn't even realize when he started palming himself over his suit. Too distracted on the way Bruce’s spit escapes from the sides of his mouth and falls down his chin every time Joker pulls out and thrust back in.

Now it’s more difficult to keep his breath even, Joker doesn't give the bat a rest, his hips slam against the hero viciously, grunting and laughing, not once stopping to give his nemesis time to breath properly. Batman's face is flushed, either from the humiliation or the constant slap of the clowns body against it, or maybe both. He’s doing his best to breath through his nose, but Clark can hear the gagging sound he makes every now and then. He’ll never forget them.

Joker's movements start becoming erratic, he must be close, and Clark leans in anticipation, his face hot with shame and excitation. His breath heavy and his hand squeezes harder his crotch. His suit too tight.

Suddenly Joker throws his head back and let's out a long growl, the lean hips stop and he press himself deeper into Batman's mouth.

"Swallow" Clark nearly jumps at hearing one of them talk for the first time during this whole encounter.

He can see Batmans apple boble as he swallow... In earnest? No, surely out of need. He can see obscene amounts of cum slipping out of the corner of his mouth and staining the bat symbol on his chest. The sight alone almost made him cum.

"Good boy" joker sighs, a satisfied smile on his face. He slowly pulls out, but continues to squeeze his cock, milking the last drops into Batman's painfully open mouth, some of it falling into his cheeks and nose. Once he's satisfied with his work he pulls his pants back up, accommodates himself inside and zips up. Bruce's exhausted expression never looked so beautiful before. The villian unlocks the harness on the hook claws and finally frees his mouth. Bruce struggles to close his mouth properly, he could tell he must be aching by the way he whines softly lowers his head, waiting to be freed completely. However Joker makes no effort to unchain the bat, instead he pets him softly for a few seconds and turns around, walking to the opposite side of the stage, Clark can't help but feel disappointed at how quickly it all ended, maybe if he had gotten here sooner...". Welp, see ya!"

That makes the dark knight lift his head immediatly.

"Wait!" he yells, or tries to, his voice is raw, cracked and barely audible, a pathetic little whisper. Clark could tell he had meant it to be louder. But it was loud enough to make a guilty feeling tug at Clark’s heart.

But clearly not Joker’s. 

The clown only looks over his shoulder, only slowing his pacing "Oh, batsy baby, I know I promised, but I don't think you need my help to get out of there anymore" Clark freezes as Joker causally points on his direction with his chin ",you can ask Supes over there" and with that he's gone.


End file.
